


Needy.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Smut, dom!shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn doesn't like a tease.





	Needy.

It was always fun teasing Shawn, it was one of your favorite things to do and it never took much to get Shawn worked up. All you needed to do was bend over a little more, and let your hands linger longer than they should and he was like putty in your hands. Usually, you’d only let it go on for a few hours, and you’d let him sweep you off to the bedroom, or if not you’d make the first move.

Today though was different. Shawn never made a move, never tried to pull you away to take care of his no doubt growing cock in his pants. He flat out ignored you, and the more he ignored you the harder you tried. Pulling your shirt down a bit more, every word leaving your mouth an innuendo. But nothing. You knew what he wanted, hell you wanted the same thing. But if he wasn’t going to ask, then you weren’t either.

It was an excruciatingly long, sexually frustrating game of chicken.

After dinner, you pouted your way through dinner and he still didn’t make a move you officially gave up. You put away the dishes, storing up any leftovers and made your way to the shower without much of a word to Shawn.

What you didn’t expect to see was Shawn, leaning against the door frame of the door of your bathroom when you get out, eyeing you up and down, bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

You ignore him like you’d been doing all day, and turn towards your sink to brush out the knots in your hair, but you feel him stalking his way up behind you, and you can feel butterflies starting to flutter in your stomach.

Finally!

Shawn stands behind you, his chest flush against your back, arm wrapped around your stomach pulling you close.

Still, you try to keep your composure, slowly brushing your hair, as if the small contact wasn’t turning you on.

He slowly starts placing light kissing down your shoulder, and on the side of your neck, nibbling here and there trying to get a reaction from you. You try your best, still playing your little game to keep in any noise, until he sucks just the right amount on your favorite spot, forcing a moan of out of you.

You can feel him smirk against your neck and you let out a little whimper. In part because his mouth on you felt too good, but also because you finally lost.

“Do you know how bad I want you? How hard it was to not slip my hand between your thighs all night?”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because you were playing games.” he pulls his head away from your neck and looks up at you in the mirror, voice low “I don’t like games.”

 He goes back to work on your neck, undoing the towel wrapped around you and bring a hand to massage one of your breasts, toying with one of your nipples.

You loved Shawn’s mouth, but there was no better feeling than having his hands on you. It didn’t matter where you just need them on you.

He flips you around, your back pressing against the bathroom sink as he crashes his lips into yours. You let him lead the kiss, sucking on your bottom lip hands grabbing you everywhere.

This. This is what you’d been waiting for all day.

He lifts you up, by your waist and you wrap your legs around him hands carding through his hair as he walks the short distance to the bed.

He flopped you onto the bed, before dropping to his knees at the end of it. He took a hold of your ankle and pulled towards him, his face perfectly lining up to your heat.

“Please,” you whined, wiggling yourself closer to him. He held you down by your hips.

“Nuh uh. You made me wait all day, now it’s your turn.” He went slowly, kissing and sucking up and down the inside of each of your thighs. You tried to shift closer to his mouth, but each time you did he’d give you a little bite.

“You’re being mean.”

“I think I’m being pretty fair after what you did today,” he says finally going where you need him.

Your hands immediately find his hair, and you’re a moaning mess. It’s embarrassing how quickly he was going to get you to the edge but he was teasing you for what felt like an hour and his tongue just felt so good.

“Shawn I’m gonna come!”

“No you’re not,” he says, giving your clit a soft peck before pulling away.

“Ugh! No…” you whine and reach your hand down to finish the job your self.

“None of that,” he tuts, shaking his head. “not allowed.” He takes both your hands and brings them above your head, in one of his hands, the others running down your side.

You try and wiggle out of his grasp, and after a few seconds he lets up. You grip onto his shoulders and pull him flush against you, combing your hands through his hair, pulling the tiniest amount.

You can feel his cock hard against you, and you withdraw one of your hands from his hair to snake between the two of you. You reach into the front of his shorts, hand wrapping around his cock, as you start pumping him slowly.

“Fuck.” he drops his head to your shoulder his breaths fanning over your neck as he bucks his hips into you, and you smirk into his shoulder.

You’ve always loved the effect that you had on Shawn. How easily you could have him falling apart in your hands.

“Move up.” He says, voice more alert, nodding his head toward the headboard.

You shift your body up the bed and he ran to the side table to get a condom.

When he’s back on top of you-you return your hand back on his cock, and he allows it for a few seconds before he takeYou go to hands back down to him and he lets you for a moment face in your neck and then he pulls up off you. And hands above your head.

“Keep these here.”

“And if I don’t?” you tease rolling your hips towards him.

“Do you really wanna find out?”

You weren’t sure what exactly had gotten into him, but it was…sexy. You wanted to find out what would happen if he didn’t if he’d take it where you thought he would but you didn’t.

Instead, you kept your hands above you and shook your head, and he gave you a cocky smirk.

He rolls the condom onto himself, and with the hand not around your wrists, he takes his cock in his hands, teasing you. Running it up and down your wet lips. You don’t say anything, in fear he’d stop altogether, but it’s driving you mad.

You lightly thrusting your hips up, arms above you, and you’re suddenly aware of how completely exposed you are to him.

It feels so dirty…but right?

“If I let go, you gonna be good?” He asks, voice husky.  

You nod your head frantically biting your lip.

He lets go and you grab the onto the sheets above your head he leans in slowly kissing down your neck to your chest until he reaches your breasts. He nips a few times at the flesh before bringing in one of your nipples into his mouth, and you roll your body up to him.

After a few moments, he pulls away, eyes locked on your face as he slowly inches his way into you.

A cocky smirk grows on his face as he watches your eyes roll back at the sensation of him filling you.  

He crashed his lips to yours and made only slight movements of his hips, pulling away only slightly before grinding back down. You wrap your legs around his waist tighter, locking your angles and dig your heels into his back to encourage him. But he won’t budge.

“Shawn,” you whimpered, trying hard to keep your arms above your head.

“What do you want?”

“Go, I need you to - Shawn”. you whine drawing out his name.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please! Move please please please -”

Before you had time to brace yourself, Shawn gives you a particularly deep and hard thrust, and you cry out. His pace picks up after that, giving you exactly what you wanted.

Between the sounds of your skin meeting his and he moans the two of you were both making the scene was absolutely pornographic.

It took no time at all before you could feel that heat in your lower stomach pool again.

“Shawn please I’m -”

“Gonna come for me?” He pants, with a cocky smirk, as he rested his forehead against yours.

You nod frantically, tucking your face further into his neck, your whole body humming.

He reaches down between the two of you and rubs quick circles on your clit, and in seconds your orgasm is crashing into you and you swear you feel your toes go numb.

He fucks you through it, grunting praises in your hear as he can feel his walls clenching around him.

“Fuck - ”

He only slows down for a moment, to catch his breath before his pumping into you again, with quick but deep strokes, and you’re on sensory overload. With edge, he brought you to earlier with his mouth, and how hard he’d just made you come everything was so sensitive, it felt amazing, but it was too much.

“Shawn I can- I can’t.” you croak out, nails running down his back, hard enough to leave scratches. Something you could be proud of in the morning.

He pulled himself back out of your neck, lips red and swollen from the work he’d been doing on your neck.

He brings a hand up to caress your cheek. The gesture is gentle, but the dominance in his eyes remains.

“Yes you can,” he smirks. He can feel your walls tightening around him again, and he angles himself so he hits your spot just right. “Come one, give me one more.”

It’s the way he says it that does it. You let out a strangled moan of his name, and he brings his hand back down to and draws fast circles on your clit once more and you feel your orgasm hit you immediately, twice as hard as before.

“That’s my girl,” he growls, eyes locked on yours.

It’s only a few thrusts before he reaches an orgasm of his own.

The two of you stay like that for a while, tangle together Shawn placing sweet kiss across your collarbone as you both come down from your highs, and he seems to be back to his normal soft self. He slips out and you naturally go to cup your sensitive heat. He runs to the get a warm cloth to clean you off, and you let out a small hiss.

“Sorry honey,” he says, flashing you a shy smile and tosses the cloth to the side, joining you on the bed.

“You did a number on me Mendes.” you smirk, “What was all that about?”

“You were such a tease all day. I had to get you back.”

“It worked didn’t it?” You say, placing a kiss on his chest

“You like it?” He asked, referring to his new dominant persona  

“Very much.”

“Good to know.”


End file.
